Servius
Servius Vipsanius Lucanus Sharp. Is a Dumfries residant formarly av Wigtown residant where is actualy family lived. His familys name is Sharp. He is mainly known as Serv or Bear. History Servius was born to the Sharp family 25 May 1431. In castle Sharp just on the outskirts to the south of Wigtown. His parents Lord Vipsanius Lucanus Sharp and Lady Caitrina Stewart Sharp. Where both proud parents and done all they could to make there son's life happy. ------------------Years has passed------------------ My mother died of an unknown illness and most of my past is unclear before that. So if things seem out of context do not worry about it. I left home with my father on 28th of May 1445. Just after my 14th birthday. We traveled all the way to Rome. To learn at the finest schools of knowledge and wisdom. Also to train with the strongest of fighters brought from all over the world. We arrived at Hastings on 13th of June 1445, I seen so many great places but I kept to myself as a Scot in England would not look good if I caused trouble. So I done as my father said and kept quiet. We left Hastings on the 15th of June 1445 on a small trading boat to Bruges, Oh man now I know why I like staying on the ground. Several men was lost that day as a storm hit. My father stood strong and stedfast. He made me proud as I could see he had done this before. When we arrived at Bruges, We rested for a few hours and got straight back to it. We arrived at Genova on the 1st of Jully 1445. My father was talking to all sorts of people some of them appered to know him from what I could tell. I could not understand there words. We left three days after we arrived on the 4th of Jully 1445 with a group of armed men and women that seemed to know my father well. We arrived at Santa Fiora on the 10th of Jully 1445. We stayed at a nice little farm. But after two days I realised it was not just a farm it was a training school. I was very intregued in this. I asked my father what this place was. He wouldnt say bare not just yet. We arrived in Roma on the 12th of Jully 1445. Where I stayed with my father for a week. Then moved into the school studant quaters where I would start my leasons on knowledge, wisdom and combat. ------------------Years has passed------------------ Its been along time since I writen in here. So here go's. Its the 10th of April 1453 I am on my may back home to Wigtown with such pain in my heart. As my father passed away on the 5th of April 1453, Not long after I conpleted my training and leasons. His last words where "Return home to protect your country. You have done me proud my Son. Go be with your people and may your mothers sprit protect you." I felt so happy but so sad when he sad those words to me. But I must be strong for there is nearly a two month journey ahead of me. On my travels I became a pugilist to pay my way to get home. Fighting in different towns villages and citys. Not really a sport for a son of a Lord, Well what could I do. I was filled with anger and hate. It seemed the only way that it would leave my body. I returned home to Wigtown on the 25 May 1456. I had finaly escaped my years as a pugilist with few of the badges that gave fellow-veterans of the ring the appearance of ruffians--missing eyes, mashed noses, or suchlike disfigurements--and had no more to show for my beatings than some small scars about my face and a nose that bore only the mild bumps and jagged edges that come with several breakings. Family